With the increasing development of science and technology, a variety of commercially-available electronic devices are developed toward small size, light weightiness and easy portability. Consequently, these electronic devices can be easily carried. Generally, the electronic device has a touch screen. Via the touch screen, the user may input commands into the electronic device in order to control the electronic device. For example, the electronic device is a smart phone, a tablet personal computer, a personal digital assistant or a handheld game console. However, since the light and slim electronic device can only withstand a small impact, the touch screen of the electronic device is readily damaged. If the touch screen of the electronic device is damaged, the operability of the electronic device is deteriorated. In other words, it is very important to protect the electronic device.
On the other hand, the electronic device usually has a built-in chargeable battery for providing electric power to operate the electronic device. In case that the electricity quantity of the chargeable battery of the electronic device is insufficient, the user may open the electronic device by hand and replace the chargeable battery with a new one. Consequently, the electronic device can acquire electric power again. However, many commercially-available electronic devices (e.g. iPhone or iPad) are unable to be opened by hand, and need to be opened by tools. For providing electric power to the electronic device, a power cable should be employed. After a first end of the power cable is connected with a power supply source (e.g. a power socket) and a second end of the power cable is plugged into the electronic device, the electric power may be transmitted from the power supply source to the chargeable battery of the electronic device through the power cable. However, if the power supply source is not available in some places, the power cable fails to be connected to the power supply source. Recently, a portable power source that is easily carried has been disclosed. The portable power source is used for storing electric energy. After the portable power source is electrically connected with the electronic device through the power cable, the electronic device is charged by the portable power source. However, after the portable power source is electrically connected with the electronic device, if the power cable between the portable power source and the electronic device is carelessly pulled by the user, the electrical connection between the portable power source and the electronic device is interrupted.
For solving the above two drawbacks, a conventional accommodating device for an electronic device is introduced into the market. FIG. 1 schematically illustrates the relationship between an accommodating device, a protecting device and a portable power source according to the prior art. In FIG. 1, the accommodating device 1, the protecting device 10 and the portable power source 20 are shown. The accommodating device 1 comprises a first casing 11 and a second casing 12. The first casing 11 comprises plural adjusting grooves 111 and a receiving bag 112. The plural adjusting grooves 111 are formed in a surface of the first casing 11. The receiving bag 112 is used for accommodating the portable power source 20. The second casing 12 comprises a fixing element 121. The fixing element 121 is disposed on a surface of the second casing 12. When the fixing element 121 is connected with a fixing hole 101 of the protecting device 10, the protecting device 10 is fixed on the second casing 12.
Hereinafter, the operations of the accommodating device 1, the protecting device 10 and the portable power source 20 will be illustrated with reference to FIGS. 1 and 2. FIG. 2 is a schematic perspective view illustrating the operations of the accommodating device, the protecting device and the portable power source as shown in FIG. 1. In addition to the accommodating device 1, the protecting device 10 and the portable power source 20, an electronic device 30 is further shown in FIG. 2. The protecting device 10 is used for partially covering the electronic device 30, wherein a display screen 301 of the electronic device 30 is exposed outside. The display screen 301 is a touch screen. When the user wants to use the electronic device 30, the protecting device 10 is fixed on the second casing 12 of the accommodating device 1 through the connection between the fixing element 121 and the fixing hole 101. In addition, the accommodating device 1 is placed on a desk surface. Next, according to the practical requirements, the protecting device 10 is inserted into any adjusting groove 111 of the plural adjusting grooves 111. Consequently, an included angle is formed between the display screen 301 and the desk surface. Under this circumstance, the display screen 301 can be easily viewed by the user, or the electronic device 30 can be operated in a touch control manner.
In case that the electricity quantity of a chargeable battery (not shown) of the electronic device 30 is insufficient, a power cable 201 is used to the electronic device 30 and the portable power source 20, which is accommodated within the receiving bag 112. Consequently, electric power can be transmitted from the portable power source 20 to the electronic device 30 through the power cable 201 in order to charge the chargeable battery of the electronic device 30. After the electronic device 30 is no longer used, the protecting device 10 may be fixed on the accommodating device 1, and the portable power source 20 may be accommodated within the accommodating device 1. Under this circumstance, the accommodating device 1 is in an accommodated status, and thus the electronic device 30 and the portable power source 20 can be easily carried. After the electronic device 30 is no longer used and the accommodating device 1 is in the accommodated status, the electronic device 30 can still be charged by the portable power source 20. Since the portable power source 20 is accommodated within the receiving bag 112, the possibility of carelessly pulling out the power cable 201 will be minimized.
However, although the portable power source 20 is accommodated within the receiving bag 112, the portable power source 20 may still be dropped off from the receiving bag 112. Under this circumstance, the power cable 201 is possibly pulled out, and thus the charging operation is interrupted. In other words, the accommodating device 1 for the electronic device needs to be further improved.